


Mother Knows Best

by bbrown4



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Bodily Fluids, Butts, F/F, Fertility Issues, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Idols, Impregnation, Inflation, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Large Breasts, Magical Pregnancy, Masturbation, Mother Complex, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Canon Relationship, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Touching, Parent-Child Relationship, Pregnancy Kink, Triplets, Twins, Unplanned Pregnancy, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22089955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbrown4/pseuds/bbrown4
Summary: Jamie moved out of her mother's house to escape her obsession with babies and having more children of her own. After years apart a sudden box is delivered to her door and brings about a surprise that met be more than she can handle.(Child birth and multiple births in this.)
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 139





	Mother Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

> This monster took sometime to edit down it was longer than I expected, some parts of it still met be a little rough. Around the edges this is not beta read by anyone but me so if you find any mistakes. Please message me so I can fix them anyway enjoy. 
> 
> Warning this has, ( rapid pregnancy, birth, weight gain, breast inflation and masturbation.)

A present sat on the table in front of her and the red head tried on to cringe at the box. Jamie was a young woman in her late twenties, she was small in height reaching up to five foot one. The tag on the box, read from mom with love. 

Jamie and her mother didn’t have the greatest relationship, she had moved out of the house at the age of twenty. Never looking back it wasn’t that she didn’t love her mother. But ever since she had turned eighteen, the red heads mom. 

Had started leaving not so subtle hints about the chance of having grandchildren. At first Jamie had just brushed it off as nothing figuring it would stop in time. But the more time that passed, the more common the signs got. 

Jamie would find baby books on her book self, sometimes her mom would have a show. On tv that would be teen moms or something similar like I didn’t know I was pregnant. It started to get a bit worse when she hit her nineteenth birthday. 

When her mom asked her if she was having children and Jamie had just given her a small smile. Saying she was to young and that she wasn’t interested in having any anytime soon. 

Her mom had looked a little upset and had commented, “Well I did have you early but who knows maybe you’ll change your mind.” 

Jamie hadn’t thought anything about it at the time. But the subtle pushing for kids, became a daily thing after that. She began finding little things everywhere around the house. 

Little toys for kids in the hallway, diapers in the bathroom under the sink and baby food sitting in the fridge. Though it had been starting to creep Jamie out at the time. She figured that her mom must have been going through a mid-life crisis since she was now an adult. 

It reached a new level for her, when she had been getting ready to go out on a date. Planning to take a morning after pill with her just in case. Jamie had noticed a pill that had looked different from the rest of them. 

Making sure that, her mother hadn’t noticed that she had figured out something was wrong. The red head had taken the whole bottle with her and after her date had done some research.   
The pills that her mother had slipped into her birth control were supposed to increase. The chance of getting pregnant, by about one hundred percent the normal amount. They would have made, her pregnant almost instantly. 

Realization hit her just how bad things were getting with her mother and how hard she wanted a baby. From Jamie cause, she didn’t know if her mother could still have kids. As soon as she had enough money saved up and her twentieth birthday hit.   
Jamie packed her bags and moved out of her house and into a apartment in a different state.   
Just to be safe, since she had no idea just how far her mother was willing to go to knock her up. 

She hadn’t talked to her much outside of the holidays and hadn’t seen her in person sense. Jamie had no idea how her mom, got her apartment address, but it did leave her cautious. 

Now being 29 years old, Jaime was somewhat nervous to receive this gift on her birthday. Uncrossing her arms the red head walked up to the box and untied the large bow on top. It was a medium-sized box covered in light wrapping paper. 

The paper came off with the large bow and Jamie grabbed a box knife cutting across the top. She pulled the flaps off the top opening it and reached inside to grab the thing. That was wrapped inside, it was covered in bubble wrap, and a thin cloth laid over it. 

Jamie undid the cloth from around the figure and carefully unwrapped the bubble wrap. From around what appeared to be a statue of some kind once all the stuff from the box was on the table. 

She placed it on the side and put the box down on the chair. Turning around Jamie glanced at what her estranged mother had sent her. 

It appeared to be an idol of some kind. It was a heavy women of some kind, Jamie kneeled down to get a closer look. 

It was a woman after all, but it was a bronzed statue and the woman appeared to be heavily pregnant. Her belly took up most of her figure protruding out in a great dome shape. It rested on her wide and heavy hips, traveling into thick thighs. 

That were made to help carry her maternal form, it was very clear that she was very pregnant. Her huge boobs rested all the way on her belly using them as a personal shelf. The figures arms her wrapped around her pregnant swell. 

As she hugged it lovingly to her gravid form, she looked like a fertility figure that would be found in a museum. Jamie’s wide eyes studied the figure resting solely on her heavy belly. 

She looked so full and round, like she was destined her carry, young in her crowded womb. She had never seen someone, so pregnant and it was clear that more than one baby. Rested in her tender swell, all of her thoughts seemed to fall silent. Like silence from a radio, Jamie’s thoughts could only focus on that swell, and more that she stared at it. The more it became her whole world, her eyes gazed over and she had the urge to touch.

It built quickly until it was the only thing she could think about and she just had to touch it. Reaching out a shaking hand, Jamie’s fingers tenderly brushed. Over the protruding sides, of the belly that fell over her thick hips and thighs. 

A warmth ran through her as she pressed her full fingers against the fertile figure. Cupping the pregnant form, Jamie’s fingers trailed to the belly. Stopping just at the center of the life filled orb and rubbed her fingers up and down. 

Its swollen orb, she continued to do this in a circular motion. Seemingly more captivated the longer she did, Jamie’s other hand went behind the figure. Towards its drum-tight bleach ball sized butt, rubbed the cheeks feeling how huge it was. 

Images started to flood Jamie’s mind, instead of the statue being heavily pregnant. She saw herself with a rounding belly that was slowly but surely. Getting fuller her stomach growing bigger, rounder, her sides distending outwards.

Her hips forcing themselves out, her ass swelling, her thighs thickening. Her breasts swelling bigger too, swollen with milk, resting lazily atop of her expanded, taut gut. The way the baby felt resting in her belly, the feeling of her heavy milk jugs hanging freely. With nothing holding them back. 

These images should have alarmed her, Jamie should have pulled back and stopped touching the idol. The longer her hands rubbed the fertile figure, the more it consumed her. 

Jamie continuously rubbed the figure, and faster the Images flowed and played in her mind. 

Flooding her with her own belly, tan, round, and strangely, without any imperfections, growing absolutely huge. Her distended gravid middle hung out in the open belly button sticking out proudly. 

Ass hanging out so wide, as they began to grow plumper, a cushion for her ever-growing pregnancy. Jamie was so captivated with the images, sensations and the feeling of fullness. That she completely missed the gurgling noises coming from inside of her.

She missed the warning sighs and it was past the point of no return, too late to turn back. 

There was the slightest bulge forming upon her stomach. It was nothing more than a small paunch, as if she had gained weight, it barely pushed her sweater out. The tiny bump began to inflate, a noise, almost akin to running water, a certain sloshing, and unknown to her, a rush of amniotic fluid began to fill her up. 

Jamie’s sweater began to push up more from the small paunch that it was. As the amniotic flowed through her belly and pushed it out to make room. For the coming baby and trying to prepare her body for the gift of fertility. 

That the fertile goddess statue had forced upon her. It swelled like a balloon, pushing out inch after inch after inch, curving out before her as she grew bigger. It was steadily, swelling as it expanded into a two months baby bump. Her breast started to fill up joining her belly in pushing up her sweater. They started to grow a bit tighter, her boobs aching slightly and her nipples harden in response. 

Rushing amniotic fluid flowed through her balloon orb, rising from two months paunch. To four distending upwards as it rose inch, after inch, after inch.

A clear bulge stuck outwards, desperately her sweater inching up higher, unable to contain her rapidly growing body.

The waistband of her jeans began to cut into her, painfully biting into her swollen skin, beneath her increasingly gravid swell, they gave up. With a ping, the button shot outwards flying across the room and without it to hold back her growth, Jamie’s belly took over. 

The swell was just too big for her sweater and jeans, it’s curve forced down the zipper of her jeans. Bursting out of it as her sweater started to run up her expanded taut gut. It rose up just above her belly button and in the sweaty tanned skin. A loud sloshing noise could be heard and her stomach had begun to round, freely sticking out into the open. 

It looked about five months, Jamie’s sweater hung just above her belly button which had started to poke outwards. It rested clear on top of the swell as her jeans were stuck in place the underside hanging out. Over the broken zipper, the red heads hips forcing themselves out, her ass swelling, her thighs thickening. 

Her jeans creaked from the strain of the incoming weight, trying to keep up with her rapidly developing pregnancy. Her breast grew heavy with milk, inflating out the cradle of her bra tight around her growing mounds. 

C cup tits hung downwards, as her sweater groped them a snapping noise was heard. Jamie’s bra broke in the back, not being built to hold her bigger than A cup breast. 

Becoming hardly anything more than a sports bra for her heavy bosom. Her sweater rose up even more as her tits swelled down to meet her rising belly. Which was inflating outwards to six months, a ripping noise echoed as a spilt traveled down. The sides of her jeans as her thickening ass and thighs pushed them down a little more. 

The top of her panties could be seen straining to hold her fattening ass. As the front of them, fell down a little being pushed by the under side of her swollen baby orb. Jamie’s hips widened more, trying to prepare them for the oncoming birth and weight. 

A groaning was heard from the fabric of her jeans as her ass stretched it out growing fatter. Causing her cheeks to bust out of the back of her pants ripping a hole right through them. They grew tighter and tighter on her as layers of fat bubbled up. On the underside of Jamie’s increasing maternal orb, hips, and thickening thighs. 

A loud tearing sound ran through the room as her jeans. Tore to shreds the fabric barely straining from falling off of her huge. Baby weight bottom half, a loud thump echoed in the room as Jamie’s belly button popped out all the way.

Groaning and running liquid splashed through her gravid six moth swell. As it expanded the skin widening around her womb, she grew more pregnant her belly. Swelling up bigger, round, fuller, Jamie’s sides popped outwards against her will. As she quickly swelled past six, seven months, into eight she was becoming perfectly round. 

Growing more and more pregnant as her belly continued bulging further out. Her navel distending downwards as her belly, fell forward from the on coming weight of the baby inside her. The red heads breast continued to swell and fill with milk, growing heavier with the rush flowing through her. 

The remaining bra straps on her shoulder tightened under the weight digging into her skin a little bit. They swelled into DDD, the areola mounds bulging out of the cups. They were straining what was left of Jamie’s sweater, which now sat completely under her rounded mounds of flesh.

Her nine month gravid orb hung out proudly for all the world to see. As a kick riddled one side of the fuller belly, the navel almost its own ball. Finally her tits grew to big for her cups to handle, and with the pressure gone they flew out freely. 

Growing even more massive, bigger and rounder, fuller with milk they rose up against the fabric of the sweater. Pushing up to her face, as they surged through cup size after cup size. They reached the neckline of her sweater and as they continuously inflated trying to find more space. 

Jamie’s sweater shrank from the pressure of her massive jugs and her nipples poked through the fabric soaking it. As beads of breast milk leaked from her dark areola, a loud rip was heard as the sweater. Finally lost its battle with Jamie’s G cup tits, and they swung out slapping out on her full term baby belly.

She looked full term, her belly large and round, a slapping sounded in the room Jamie’s panties. Broke apart under the pressure from her thick, swollen hips, ass and thighs that now matched. The fertile goddess statue in size, for a women only a one hundred and fifteen pounds before. 

Jamie had gained a obscene amount of weight in the short time it took for her to become nine months pregnant. She had layers of fat on every surface of her baby including a bit on her face. Which had thicken with the rest of her giving her cubby cheeks.   
Jamie now weighted one hundred and eighty pounds putting her close to the two hundreds. 

A ringing noise echoed through the room, jolting Jamie out of her trance. Her hands fell off of the fertile statue and she blinked for a few seconds as spots danced in front of her vision. A slight dizziness hung around her and she shook her head trying to recall. What she had been doing before the ringing died down from the other room. 

Jamie raised her hand up to rub at her eyes and felt her arm brush against her boobs. Which sent a wave of pleasure up her body, causing a slight shiver to run through her maternal form. 

“Wha ..”, she questioned, her boobs felt off not only that but there was a weight. 

On her gut that she couldn’t recall ever feeling before. Jamie rubbed her eyes and then glanced down finding something she didn’t expect. 

Meeting her widening eyes was a massive set of boobs and her wide fuller belly which was bigger, rounder. With her sides that distended outwards, navel sticking out for all to see. 

She was pregnant, very pregnant, her breast were extremely swollen with milk and resting lazily atop of her expanded taut gut. Her ass was hanging out so wide, that they could be used as a cushion. For her obscene full term pregnancy, the weight was very heavy and Jamie wasn’t sure. 

but she was sure that she could feel the baby moving inside her, her baby, the baby.

“Oh my fucking god! I’m pregnant HOW?!”, Jamie screamed, pulling at her hair as she continued to share at her swell in horror. 

The surface pressed outwards, from her baby kicking against her belly. Which caused Jamie to shiver, the fullness feeling familiar for some reason. 

An image of her own belly obscenely pregnant, flashed through her mind and she was even bigger in it. Than the singleton pregnancy, that was her current swell, and a warmth shot through her in response. 

Her hands trembled as she tried to process, how she had come to be like this. 

She reached down and pressed her hand against the swell and pushed down. The flesh was rock hard having little to no give it felt very warm and smooth. Jamie quickly pulled her hand back, making a grossed out expression.

She had never wanted something like this to happen to her. She was so big and heavy, it stuck out a clear foot in front of her, of her form hanging over her feet. 

“Oh god, I’m so big I can’t even see my feet “, she tried to glance past the baby filled orb on either side. 

But the swell took up her entire view, Jamie reached down again pressing her hand flat on the mass. 

“I have no idea, how far along I’m but I have to be, close to eight months or more.”, Jamie said, as she rubbed across the surface trying to feel just how distended she had grown. 

Her belly was so big that she couldn’t even reach around it to hug herself in the middle. A faint shiver ran through Jamie as she continued to rub it and a heat ran between her legs. Her nipples poked out in interest, as arousal started to build Jamie’s belly quivered a bit. 

Before pushing her hand out and rising up it was starting to inflate in response. To the hormones running through Jamie’s pregnant form and her eyes had fallen shut. As they rushed through her, the rubbing had increased in response. 

“A hhhh,” A faint moan fell out of Jamie’s mouth as her lips puffed up to the stimulation. 

She was becoming very wet very quick, her legs tried to cross to get some kind of friction. A sigh of bliss fell out of her, and she began to pant faintly her fingers. Could barely touch her privates over the massive baby belly. 

Jamie’s arousal rose in a fever pitch and burned through her so quickly. She felt like her whole body was on fire, and her pussy was so wet, juices could be seen. Dripping out and running down her legs, it took her one or two tries to get her hand past her baby belly. 

Rubbing along it as she did and sending sparks of pleasure running along her orb. 

“ Mmmmooohhh “, she kneed in bliss, as her fingers gazed her puffy lips once, then twice before. 

They reached just enough that she managed to slip one and two fingers into herself. They sunk in easily as her juices, sucked them in dripping down one of them. 

“Yeessssss”, Jamie sighed as she started to pump her fingers in and out of her pussy. The angle was hard to reach cause of her belly, but Jamie felt a fire building inside her. 

It was a itch that she couldn’t seem to reach satisfaction in. Jamie temporarily forgot about her rapid pregnancy, her now gravid boobs, thick ass, thighs and hips. 

Pleasure overtook her, and she chased the high of a impending orgasm. 

As she ran after the burning inferno running from her full term swell into her wet pussy. Which was constantly leaking fluid, as she quickly pumped her fingers in and out of herself. Her other hand was running and rubbing quickly over her maternal orb. 

Moaning as a building pressure was contacting, along with the burning inferno in her core. Her mass quivered and the sound of rushing liquid grew louder and it was clear that the quivering grew stronger. 

She grazed her clit and roared in pleasure, “ Ahhhh, that’s so gooddd.” 

She shoved another finger into her dripping pussy and some of her juices slipped onto the ground. She had three fingers, pumping in and out of her in frantic speeds. 

Jamie’s belly swelled and shook with a tremor, that started off with slow ripples. 

On the distended mass, running in waves out from her navel. It pulsed in time with the contracting from wide fuller belly, but it didn’t slow, it didn’t stop. It started getting fast gradually and pulsing almost in time with the moans falling from Jamie.   
Who was still masturbating, the hand that had rested on her belly. Was groping her G cup tits twisting the dark areola causing milk to pore from it. 

Her cries were rising in volume to the stimulations, as she shoved four fingers into her pussy. 

Finding the clit, and homing in on it, her belly gave a massive quake and Jamie threw her head back screaming her climax. Her knees quaked and gave in to her weight she fell to the floor covering herself in her own juices. 

Moans fell from her lips with reach breath and Jamie sank landing on her bubble butt. Which shook from the added weight, Jamie panted between moans, resting on her elbows. 

She tried to catch her breath, and a faint rang sounded behind her. 

As the fertile goddess statue behind Jamie, its eyes flashed yellow. Like a snap, her mass swelled into twins rushing fluid shooting into her like a waterfall. The force of the fluid, shooting through her gravid baby belly had her completely on her back. 

Amniotic fluid rushed through her belly shooting forward multiple inches, growing more gravid and taking up the space. In front of her as it swelled forward, causing her navel to disappear from view. 

Her belly burst forward multiple inches at a time, greedily stretching over her thighs before her. There was more than just two lives in her and her body was trying to accommodate.   
Jamie’s skin creaked as it desperately contracted and pulsed over and over again as her womb. Became obscene in proportions. She had long passed a twins full term size, her enormously swollen gut easily surging past a woman about to give birth to triplets or Quadruplets. 

It quivered and rumbled one last time, swelling outwards as her belly pushed pasted her fat cushion ass, thighs. Her thumb sized navel rose up in growth, as one last baby grew in her womb. It pushed Jamie’s G cup tits up, causing one to roll over to the side. 

Milk streamed down her side in a steady trail, to the floor below. Jamie laid on her back, having fallen during the last expansion her slowly. But surely pregnant mound getting, fuller, her stomach growing bigger, rounder a few last inches crept in then stopped.

Jamie’s massive pregnant swell held sextuplets, it quivered but didn’t expand a snore sounded in the room. Drool fell out of one side of Jamie’s open mouth and she snored in maternal bliss. The force of her last growth had knocked her out completely taking up her remaining energy. 

Kicks’ riddled her mass, her belly was perfectly huge, so full, so round, so incredibly pregnant. 

Jamie was so knocked out that, she didn’t hear the noise coming from the other room. 

The sound of a door opening could be heard and the click of heels echoed off of the floor on the hard wood. The foot steps stopped just in the kitchen, where Jamie’s obscenely pregnant form lay. A bunch of ripped fabric, lay around her and her snores continued to sound in the room.

Drowning out the clicking of her heels a faint voice sang, “ Lullaby and goodnight, your, you’re mothers delight.” 

The heels stopped at the foot of Jamie’s sextuplets filled swell and watched it rise up and down. Her navel poking out high in the open on the gravid orb, her G cup breast resting atop her tight taut gut. 

The thumb sized nipples that, still leaked out a unending trail of breast milk. 

“ Sleepyhead, close your eyes, mother’s right here beside you.”, the voice continued to sing and the figure bent down next to Jamie’s baby belly. 

“I’ll protect you from harm, you’ll wake up in my arms.” A hand reached out towards, Jamie’s belly and gently touched the warm, hard flesh. 

A gasp escaped the figure in awe, as the flesh pressed back against the hand. From one of the kicking babies inside Jamie’s heavy mound. 

“ Guardian angels are near, so sleep on with no fear.” , the soft singing continued, as the hand ran softly up the mound and down again. 

Another hand rose to the top of her sextuplets womb and started rubbing around the navel. In a circular pattern, while the figure laid their head down to rest on the incredibly pregnant mass. 

“Close your eyes and rest your head, soft and warm is your bed.” The figure whispered into the warm tender belly. That they rubbed almost in prayer of, “ Lullaby and good night.”

The figure kissed the skin just below her navel and a quiver rippled across it. Rushing liquid could be heard and Jamie moaned as her. Sextuplets mound started to slowly push up into the figures rubbing hands. 

One of the hands trailed down the warm taut flesh and dragged down the under side stopping just at her thick thigh. 

A finger pushed into her pussy and started playing with her clit as Jamie was beginning to swell into septuplets. Her legs falling open wider to give the stranger full access. 

Her belly grew fatter, rounder, bigger, tighter as she snored away in oblivious bliss. To her increasing pregnancy at the hands of a stranger. Her breasts swelled, getting bigger, heavier, rising higher into her face.

Going beyond a G cup at a slow and steady pace with her mound. 

The stranger was in no hurry rubbing her orb with the other hand as they sang.

“ Your, you’re mother’s delight, is my babies sweet head.”   
The hand rubbing the maternal orb moved to the breast. Pushing up towards Jamie’s face and squeaked the nipple and more juices flowed out of her pussy.

A moan escaping between snores, as Jamie hit six month pregnant with septuplets. Belly steadily rising and touching the beginning of her thighs, her tits hung freely in reaching H cups. Her belly was so massive it stuck up in its own hill between the twins boobs. 

“Your doing so good, you’re so heavy and ripe, so filled with your with babies Jamie.”, the voice said, tracing their finger on her outer lips, the gravid orb rippled. 

Starting to inflate into seven months with her septuplets, Jamie’s head tilted to the side as she whimpered. 

A puddle of fluids layed under Jamie’s maternal form, from the breast milk near her boobs. To the juices leaking out of her pussy and down her thighs. 

“One last time and you can sleep until your babies are born.”, the fingers pulled out of her pussy and let go of her tit. 

The stranger got up and picked up the fertile goddess statue, then walked back over to Jamie’s maternal form. They pushed her tits slightly apart and placed the idol on her H cups.

Kneeling back down they placed, both hands on her swell and dragged there palms into her flesh digging the palm in. Kneeing it the surface didn’t, give in but a bubbling noise was heard through the room. 

Coming from Jamie’s swollen septuplets belly, that was just creeping into eight months.

The bubbling increased and her belly quaked, quivered in place. A loud groan echoed from her septuplets orb and Jamie moaned reeling back. Her skin tighten as her middle burst forward, increasing in expansion several inches at a time. 

Shooting out of septuplets and into octuplets, bigger and bigger she swelled, becoming so distendedly large. She blew outwards into six month pregnant with octuplets Jamie moaned from the pressure in her womb.

She was so swollen and enormous, her belly was loud with her expansion, sloshing and groaning from the added weight. The massive orb swelled into nonuplets, and Jamie’s head was thrown back.

She screamed as her belly hardened and quivered, a tight ball in the mass center as a great snapping noise was heard. A splash of liquid flew out of Jamie’s pussy and she moaned as the first contraction. 

Took hold of her gravid form, soft hands ran along the rumbling surface as she pushed for the first time. Her nonuplets swell lost its circular form and started to drop onto her knees forcibly spreading her legs apart. 

Jamie’s eyes flew open as she screamed from the pain of the contraction thundering through her massive swell. 

She glanced down and her arms shot up towards her vibrating orb. Her hands flew to her belly and her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. As she took in her obscene pregnant mass, she was so heavy and round. 

The fog had cleared enough, and she realized that she was more pregnant, very much more pregnant. 

Jamie’s body was nothing but tits and a massive baby belly. Her nontuplets orb made the single pregnancy from before look like nothing. Her tits where so huge that they were half of her swollen middle.

A jolt of pain shot through her again and she could feel the mass of babies in her belly travel down. Jamie’s eyes fell closed as she tried to figure out how she was even more pregnant.  
The floor creaked next to her nontuplets form, she was about to glance to the side. 

When suddenly a cloth covered her mouth, Jamie’s eyes shot open as her belly quivered in a another contraction. But instead of pain, the biggest burst of pleasure that she had ever felt shot through her. 

An earth shattering orgasm ripped through Jamie’s hard contracting swell and a screaming moan ripped out of her. A hand rubbed down her harder belly and Jamie’s moans continued, as she felt her first baby travel from her womb, closer to her pussy. 

“That’s it your so close, to your first baby just a little more.” A voice said from above, as the hand rubbed in circles on the contracting womb.

Jamie tried to peak her eyes open to see who had spoke, but a wave of pleasure hit her as the first baby started to reach the exit. She kneed low in her throat as the head started to push out. 

Jamie couldn’t understand why this felt so fucking good. When everyone she had talked to only mentioned pain, very intense pain. 

The head pushed past her outer lips and a moan sounded in the room. Her nontuplets swell quivered and her first born, shot out of her pussy.

A babies wails echoing, Jamie who was caught in the thoes of a climax. Was moaning loudly, her head thrown back and her eyes were closed. Another contraction quaked her mound and she could feel the rest of the octuplets moving downwards.   
Hands picked the first baby off the floor and clicking heels sound against the room. As they walked away with the new born to clear it off. 

Her gravid belly fell forward a little more and her tits were hanging off to the sides. The fertile statue resting atop her tight quivering gut, rumbling echoed from her but was quickly drowned out. 

By Jamie’s moan of pleasure, as another contraction rippled through her form. The second baby falling down her tunnel, towards the opening of her pussy lips. 

Clicking heels walked back into the room, and they bent down next to her gravid form. A pillow was placed under her head and through Jamie felt the plush fabric supporting her. She couldn’t focus enough to open her eyes, as the contractions started to ripple faster across her taut gut. 

The second baby pushed out past its shoulder and Jamie’s loud moan echoed her hands pressing down on her swell. The baby shot out, quicker than the last its cry echoing in the kitchen.   
Juices ran out of her pussy and she trembled as orgasmic bliss ran through her form. Contractions continuing for the remaining lives in her womb and Jamie’s hand fell to one of her distended sides. 

She panted trying to catch her breath, as sweat lined for forehead, her hair sticking to it. The second baby cries quieted and it was taken out of the kitchen to join its sibling in the other room. Shudders ran through her gravid form, and the rumbling from before got a little stronger.

Jamie’s baby filled belly fell down more with her remaining septuplets descending into her birth canal. A contraction rippled, and her hand trembled as her third baby descended into her birth canal. 

Slipping down, her tubes beginning to push against the outer lips of her pussy. The rumbling intensified and in the midst of her birthing her third child. Her sides started to distend against her hand and inched out, inflating slowly. 

Amidst the baby pushing out to its shoulders, amniotic fluid flooded Jamie’s septuplets orb. Growing bigger as another baby began to fill her in place of the ones she birthed. 

Her eye peaked open, as she panted and pushed down on her third baby. Which slide out completely into waiting hands and shocks. Ran through her and her septuplets mound swelled back up into three months with octuplets again. 

“di did I just grow more pregnant as I’m giving birth?”, she shrieked, then moaned as a contraction shook her swell and her forth baby descended into her birth canal. 

A hand rubbed up the rumbling, contractions, shuddering, baby filled orb that pushed up against it. As she expanded with a second baby, her skin stretching back into nontuplets at four months pregnant. 

“Lullaby and goodnight “, a voice sang, and ran down to the bottom of the rumbling swell. 

Which sat over thick thighs, the other traveled up to Jamie’s face with a cloth. She tried to jerk back remembering that something had happened. 

Last time she let that thing near her face, but her heavy form that was little more than her H cup boobs and nine babies filled belly. Didn’t give her much space, the cloth pressed against her mouth and Jamie tried to scream. 

It was muffled by the cloth and her vision began to get hazy very quickly. The hand on her swell rubbed on her contracting belly. As it quivered and forced Jamie to push the head of her fourth baby out of her pussy. 

“Close your eyes and rest your head.” It continued to sing, as juices leaked out more, the babies shoulders popping out. 

Jamie’s eyes started to fall shut and she could feel another baby descending into her birth canal. A weak moan escaped her and her mass trembled in contractions a cry sound in the room.  
As her fourth baby came into the world, as her eyes fell closed the last thing Jamie heard was. 

“Your mother’s right here besides you.”, they sang, as another came right after the other and her fifth baby shot down to her lips. 

A soft snore sounded in the room, and a pair of hands picked up the fourth baby. Jamie was out cold, as her belly continued to rumble in contractions and her remaining babies. Slide down her womb and into her birth canal. 

Trying to soften its cries,” you’ve done so well sweet heart, I knew that you would be a great mother.” 

*________________*_______________* __________________________*

The older women stood up and walked out of the kitchen with the baby. She cleaned it up and place it with its three siblings in the guest room. They all had little bits of red and brown poking out of the tops of their heads. 

A moan sounded from the kitchen and the older women walked back from the guest room. 

A pair of twins, lay on the ground between Jamie’s wide and thick thighs, her belly was back to down sextuplets. They were quiet, but breathing softly, so she took them and did the same thing. 

That she had with the first four, all six babies were spread across the bed sleeping soundly. Despite only having been born not even a hour ago, she went back into the kitchen and then kneeled next to full mound. 

It quivered in place, and a ripple ran out from her thumb sized navel. A growl echoed out of her sextuplets swell and fell forward her navel traveling closer to the floor. A creaking noise could be heard and Jamie’s thighs, ass and hips spread outwards. 

Swelling as her cheeks bubbled up, the fat cushioning her backside. A snore fell from her mouth and her maternal orb shook as she contracted visibly. The hands of the older woman cupped, her distended sides and pressed down lightly on the warm flesh. 

The contractions caused her swell to tremble harder in place and liquid squirted out of her privates. 

“mmmm”, Jamie hummed in bliss, and a light orgasm traveled through her sextuplets orb.

The sixth baby moved down her birth cannel and her belly rumbled in pleasure as the head started to slip out of her lips. Spreading them apart and gradually gushing as the baby moved. Inch, by inch out of its mother and into the world. 

A smile spread across the old women’s face, she watched another of her many grandchildren come to meet her. The maternal orb, pushed the baby out to its shoulders. 

The fertile goddess statue lay on the floor next to Jamie’s pregnant mound. It had fallen off her baby filled belly and onto the floor landing on its side. During one of the last six contractions and births of Jamie’s seemingly never ending pregnancy. 

Cries echoed from the soaked infant and another heavy quake quickly followed the seventh baby. 

Dropping into Jamie’s tunnel,” Your siblings are coming quickly now, aren't they.” ,The older women said to the infant in her arms. 

That she had covered in a blanket, a low moan escaped Jamie and she bore down. 

As the baby slides fully into her birth canal, “ naaaaaggghhh”, she moaned, belly rumbling and Jamie’s lips bulged, the push causing the head to crown. 

Another rumble and the head popped out as her gravid swell clamped down in another push. The shoulders followed, cum shooting out around the baby, from Jamie climaxing.

To the birth of the children inside her, a huge quake and with a final push of fluids. Jamie’s seventh baby, lay just outside of her cum and birth fluid soaked pussy. 

The older women picked it up setting down the other infant and quickly wrapping this one up as well. Once they were both settled she had them sleeping in the guest room.

Where all of Jamie’s eight babies, slept soundly in there cribs, her swollen orb. Was still very full, very round, and still very pregnant. 

The gravid orb, sat at quadruplets, a puddle of breast milk layed around her round mound. Obscene ass, thighs and hips layered with fat to help as a cushion and to carry her young. H cup breast full to bursting, with milk that continued to trailed down her distended sides. They rested atop of her tight tot gut, and rumbling could still be heard from the sloshing amniotic fluid in her womb. 

Soft snores fell from Jamie’s lips and she remained obvious to the continuous births of her babies. A gush of birth fluids ran out of her pussy, her ninth baby slipping out of her womb and into her birth canal.

“I've waited so long, but it was so worth it.”, Long fingers dragged, down the quadruplets womb, the other rubbing a distended side. 

It had taken Jamie’s mother longer than she had thought to track her wayward daughter down. But Anna had wanted to have another daughter and after being told that she couldn’t by her doctor. 

She had been bound and determined to get another baby in her hands. The older women had tried to be gentle about it, but Jamie kept pushing her off. Telling she would think about it and when she had said no on her twentieth birthday. 

It felt like the doctor, saying she couldn’t carry all over again. Anna couldn’t take it and that’s why she had tried the pill.

But when her beloved daughter, her sun and stars had moved away shorty after. Refusing to tell her where, Anna felt a deep despair in her core and after a long 9 years of searching. When she finally found the address she wasted no time, in tracking down the fertile idol. 

This time sweet Jamie would have no escape, no choice, and no way to deny her mother.

Anna rocked her ninth grandchild gently, and when she left the kitchen she made sure, the babe was set up in her crib. Anna made her way back to Jamie’s contractions filled orb. The older women kneeled down, next to her and patted the quivering womb, as Jamie moaned. 

Her swollen womb, now sat at full term with triplets and trembled in place Jamie groaned. Boring down on the tenth baby, her orb sagged a bit as one of the babies traveled down her womb. 

Starting to sink into her birth canal, rushing liquid flowed through her gravid form. Jamie’s H cup tits sagged down more onto her triplet filled womb. 

Gradually pushing out, as the milk streamed out of her nipples in a thin trail. Her breast swelled up one final time and into a I cup her belly quivered in contractions. 

Jamie moaning as birth fluids leaked out of her soaked pussy and her tenth baby shot into her birth canal. The lips parted as the babes head started to push through. 

“We’ll just keep you out, until the rest of our bundles of joy are down coming out.” , The hand on the side lightly patted the full belly. 

Anna placed a towel between her spread swollen thighs for her tenth grandchild. She couldn’t be happier with the results given to her by the fertility idol. When they promised results they meant it.


End file.
